The Reaping, The Games, And Me
by Dobbys-Sock3
Summary: 15 year old Sheldon Arvin, resident of District 4, watches as his best friend Meredith Glendower be picked for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Can he save her life? Or will she die a horrible death from the hand of the Capitol?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the strong ocean winds draw in the tempestuous storm they add to the gloom that is yet to come in today's events. Today is the Reaping Day. The most dreadful day of the year. The Capitol claims this day is a holiday. Ha! Some holiday it is when two children from each of the 12 districts are chosen to take a trip to the capitol and might never come back.

I, Sheldon Arvin was lucky my first three years, for I was not picked. Last year my younger brother Blake at twelve years old, who had his name only in the bowl once, had been chosen. Thankfully an eighteen year old boy, who could have not and never been reaped again, saved his life. He died.

Some people think that here in District 4 we volunteer for the arena because we think we can handle it and want to show off our strength and clever-minds. They are wrong. We volunteer for the Hunger Games so that others don't have to suffer the pain and agony the arena brings to its players. And all just for the amusement of the Capitol.

As I sit here skipping rocks on the wide ocean, watching the remaining fishing boats come to shore, my best and only friend Meredith comes and sits next to me on the sandy beach. She had long dirty-blond hair that matched the short sandy hair I had.

We met on this very shore. It was a day not very different from today, about five years ago. We were notified of a horrible fishing accident. My mom and her dad were on that boat. We all ran toward the ocean, frightened for what we knew awaited us.

I can vividly remember how extremely terrified I was for the loss of my mother, the person who cooked me dinner and was always watching out for me no matter what. Some fishers drifted to their worried relatives on pieces of broken ship, while Meredith's family and my family were left waiting for our parents we knew would never return.

Blake and I wept for days on end. People said those things don't happen naturally. Then I was to young to understand their meaning, but now I know they meant the Capitol was to blame for it.

We don't speak for we know how worried the other is about the reaping. On a normal day after school we would be weaving nets for the fishers, while making fun of the way the Capitol citizens talk in their odd Capitol accents, their weird cloths, and hair colors. But not today. Today we just sit in silence, waiting for the mayor to call us to the little square in front of the Justice Building where the reaping will take place.

Just thinking about the event makes me want to start a rebellion with my persuasive way with words. But then I will remember the whole reason the Hunger Games came to be.

After the Capitol destroyed District 13 with their nuclear weapons, they fabricated the Hunger Games to be a reminder for the remaining 12 districts that were in charge and could destroy them at any moment if they pleased.

One boy and one from each of the 12 districts, between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen to go to the Capitol and fight the the death in their arena, until only one remains. Twenty-three will die one will survive.

We were expected to dress up for the reaping but I just where my casual sandals and shorts to show the little respect I have toward the event.

Although District 4 dose not suffer as much as other districts do from hunger, we share the same craving for revenge.

Just as the thunderclouds reach the beach the mayors deep voice booms from the speakers around the District "Would all children eligible for the reaping please report outside the Justice Building immediately."

Meredith and I slowly stand up brushing the sand off ourselves, and walk down the sandy roads toward the square where Flavus Avon awaits us to pick the names of the victims of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we pass by my house Meredith's mom, her younger brother Adrian, my dad and Blake join us. Adrian clutches his mothers hand as we walk. This is Adrian's first year at The Reaping. He is one year younger than Blake.

By the time we reach the square most of the district has already assembled in front of the Justice Building. We line up by age, and gender, 18 year olds in the front because of their more likeliness to be chosen, with their in the bowl at least seven times, and the 12 year olds in the back, because they only have about one piece of paper with their name inscribed on it in the bowl.

I take a worried glance toward Meredith we both have our names are in the bowl four times. Our odds the same.

I mouth to her "Good luck."

And so we wait anxiously for Mayor Grisham to start the ceremony, so that the horror of it all can pass.

After about five distressed minutes, the anthem of Panem plays and the capitol seal is projected over the podium.

Grisham walks over to the microphone and says in his deep voice "Welcome, welcome, to the District 4 Reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games." Then he goes on to recognize the long list of victors from our seaside district, the living ones are sitting behind him. Then he recites the annual speech spoken at every district, the one about the Nuclear World War 3, how Panem rose out of the ashes of the world, why so much of the land was lost from rising water levels on the continent once known as North America, and lastly the destruction of 13 and the creation of the Hunger Games. "...And now may I present to you Flavus Avon. May the Reaping begin!

_Oh no. Here we go. _I think. The suspense now is killing me.

Flavus walks to the microphone with his green wig and purple lipstick, and says in his high pitched capitol accent. "Hello District 4, and happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor." he then strides over toward the girls pool of names. "Ladies first!" He reaches deep into the bowl and pulls a scroll of paper out of it.

I can feel the tension in the air as he unrolls the parchment.

"Meredith Glendower!" It takes me moment to realize what has happened. I don't truly believe it until I see Meredith, my best friend Meredith walking up to the platform.

"Wait! What! No!" I scream.

Before I know it I'm running to her. The Peacekeepers barricade my path. They hold me back as I try to reach the only person who has every shown me true kindness.

I watch the tears run down her face as she takes her place next to Flavus.

"Oh what an exiting day!" He exclaims. "Now on to the boys!" By the time the peacekeepers make me go back to my position, he is already flattening the second piece of paper. "Adrian Glendower. What are the odds? Two relatives both picked the same year!"

_NO!_ I think. Not Adrian, poor little Adrian. At least not them both. I couldn't bear to loose them both. Meredith couldn't harm her brother if her life depended on it. Which it will if I don't do something to stop it. I might not be able to save Meredith but at least I can save Adrian.

"Wait! I volunteer as tribute!"

2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lightning strikes and it starts pouring. The palm trees sway viciously to keep up with the pounding winds. The weather truly shoes how I feel. Sorrow for Meredith's, and my family, and anger towards the capitol for causing this. Since the whole event is televised for the rest of Panem I don't let may feelings show.

Flavus pulls out a pocket sized foldable umbrella, hold it over his head, and shakes Meredith's hand and congratulates her as she sobs on. When he tries to do the same to me I pull my hand away and give him a dirty look. Lightning flashes, followed by thunder as he saunters back to the microphone.

"I present to you the District 4 tributes, Meredith Glendower, and Sheldon Arvin." A burst of lightning illuminates his face giving it an eerie look. He was obviously expecting applause. When none comes he retreats to his spot next to the mayor. The ceremony concludes with the anthem. As the audience vacates the square we're handcuffed, and dragged into the Justice Building.

I've been in the Justice Building only once before, my mother's death. It is a white marble, large building with four giant pillars at the entrance. I was led through winding hallways, down flights of stairs to a room. Inside the room there was only a bed, a door to what I assumed was a bathroom, and a small rectangular window at the top of the wall.

The peacekeepers uncuffed me, shoved me in, and locked the door behind them. Meredith must be in a similar room, because she didn't follow me in.

I sit down on the bed, waiting for something to happen. Nothing does.

This is the worst thing they can do to me. Inform me that I will be battling to the death in a matter of days, then put me in a room with nothing to do but let my feelings unroll until the train comes the next day to take us to our doom.

I then do something unexpected. I start to cry.

_How could I have gotten myself into this mess _I think _I see my best friend sentenced to an almost certain death, and I volunteer to go with her. What a friend I am. Only one comes out, it can't be us both. _There is only one good result from my actions. Meredith wouldn't have to feel responsible for Adrian's death if she survived.

I sit on the bed and flush the tears out of my eyes.

I hear the hatch on the door unlock, and my dad is thrown in dripping wet. He stands up, looks me in the eyes, and says "I'm sorry Sheldon." Silence, Then " Whatever happens I'll look after Blake... I promise." He leaves.

Mrs. Glendower, and Adrian come in. Adrian comes straight to me, and gives me a hug. "Thank you." I don't know what to say or do so I just nod.

"I don't know what we would have done if I had two children chosen." Says Mrs. Glendower. "You saved me from going internally insane. And for that I thank you."

I can tell she is holding back the tears, just waiting to get home, lock herself in the bathroom, and sob.

While all the other families go home and rejoice at their good fortune, our families will be the ones that slam their shutters, lock their doors, and try to find a spark of hope.

A spark that could turn into a fire of possibility, one that could bring justice to the capitol, or flicker out at any moment, because all fires start with a spark.

3


End file.
